


Yes, Captain, Sir.

by justanothersong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Roleplay, Spanking, Submissive Reader, consensual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: “Get into position, please,” Steve told you. He tried to sound professional, all-business, the sort of tone he’d take on out in the field, but you knew him too well by now. You could hear that roughness at the edge of his voice; he wanted this as badly as you did.





	Yes, Captain, Sir.

You glanced at the clock on the tablet computer on the tabletop and lifted your cup to drink the last sip of your coffee. Across from you at the sidewalk cafe table, Steve was turned away from his own coffee, speaking to a gaggle of teenage girls who hung on his every word, posing for selfies and signing autographs on notebooks and school papers. They came in swarms, fans of the great Captain America and what he was meant to represent, and Steve never turned them away. Usually it was children and aged veterans, but occasionally the throngs were composed of young women pushing out their chests, bathed in clouds of perfume and buried beneath layers of drugstore cosmetics.

Admittedly, they were the ones that got on your nerves, smiling and tittering at everything that Steve said or did. He didn’t encourage them; he didn’t even seem to notice that they were flirting with him. It didn’t matter; it still made you prickle.

“Excuse me, Captain, sir?” you called, adjusting your sunglasses in the noontime sun.

“Just a second,” he replied absently, scribbling another signature on what looked to be some young tartlet’s failed chemistry exam.

“I’m sorry to be a bother, Captain, but we’ve already spent more than the allotted time for your afternoon break,” you told him evenly. “If we don’t hurry back, you’ll be late for your afternoon appointments.”

Steve sighed, then flashed a blinding smile to his admirers. “I’m sorry, ladies, but it seems I have to go.”

A low noise of dismay rose from the crowd and a few glares were shot in your direction. You ignored them, choosing instead to peel out bills enough from your petty cash to cover the bill. Steve was standing, taking a few last second photos, when you stood, using a stylus to page through Steve’s schedule on the tablet.

“Captain, sir, we really must go,” you prodded, and Steve nodded, making his excuses and saying his final goodbyes. You could feel them staring daggers in your back as you followed Steve out of the cafe and down the sidewalk, heading back towards the Tower.

 

Steve moved at a clipping pace, and you did your best to keep up with him, moving fast and clacking along in your black stiletto heels, neither of your speaking as you went. The little cafe wasn’t far from the Tower, which was why you had chosen it for lunch that day; when not on active duty, Steve still had much work to deal with, from research and strategy discussions to more mundane things like press releases and public appearances. You had done your best to squeeze everything in without interrupting that afternoon’s plans.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you checked the clock display on the tablet again, just as the elevator opened and you followed Steve out into the corridor on the fortieth floor of the Tower, moving along just as briskly to reach his office.

Steve’s office had surprised you, the first time you saw it. You’d expected some great hulking wooden desk, something old-fashioned and anachronistic in the high-tech Stark Tower; instead,, you had been greeted with a sleek modern space, a glass and steel desk and an open, contemporary space with a black leather sofa and white vertical blinds. 

It was a refuge to you now, a place to hide away from the crowds that seemed to gather around the Captain. The room was cool, quiet, and dim as you entered, even your footsteps muted on the thick grey carpeting. Steve seemed to sense the shelter the place provided, slipping out of his jacket with a sigh and hanging it on the back of his desk chair. He sank into the black leather chair and cast a smile in your direction, eyebrows raised as you busied yourself, putting the tablet on its charger and tidying the blackened steel credenza in the corner.

Catching his gaze, you paused in your efforts. “Yes, Captain?” you asked.

He leaned back in his seat. “I believe we’re alone, aren’t we?” he replied.

You flushed slightly and nodded. “Of course, Captain, I’m so sorry,” you agreed, and walked over to the small closet by the door. You threw the latch on the door, making sure it was locked, and then opened the little closet. Small delicate hangers hung on a metal bar and you pulled several out to hang on the doorknob. Stripping off your suit jacket, you hung it on one hanger and placed it in the closet, followed quickly by your blouse, your skirt, and the silky half-slip you wore under it. 

You were wearing one of his favorite sets that day, one that he had picked out for you himself, and his smile grew to see it. The bra was black and built with thin rose-patterned lace, nearly transparent against your skin and cut deep and low; the panties had the same black lace in the front, with lace scalloped edging, and a solid black thong backing. The garter belt matched it perfectly and sat low on your waist, clasped to black stockings with matching rose lace edging, seamed down the back. You kept your shoes on, black stilettos with an ankle strap that went all too well with the lingerie.

With your clothing tucked away, you closed the closet door and turned back to face the him, hands clasped at your back.

 

“Will there be anything else, Captain, sir?” you asked innocently. He crooked a finger and gestured for you to come to him.

“I think we need to talk about what happened today,” Steve said in a low voice, watching as you slowly walked towards his desk, pausing to wait for his inspection. He stood and seemed to study you once you paused, walking a wide circle around you before making quiet tsk noises and shaking his head as he stood behind you.

“You interrupted me today,” he said quietly, breath hot against your neck as he leaned in close.s

You swallowed hard. “Yes, Captain,” you agreed. He reached out and ran a finger down your back, making you shiver.

“Twice,” he pointed out, voice low and soft, and you gave a barely visible nod of your head.

“Yes, Captain,” you replied. You had known there would be consequences after the first time you drew his attention away from the crowd; it was in anticipation of those consequences that made you do it a second time.

“And, after all that, you can’t even keep your seams straight,” he went on, clicking his tongue again. “I guess I can take care of that much for you.”

Steve knelt to the floor and you felt his nimble fingers picking at your silky stockings, moving the fabric to straighten the black seam that ran down the back. Occasionally he would catch your skin between his fingertips and you would jump; he’d mutter a muted apology and soothe the skin with a rub of his thumbs before moving on. When he straightened he was still standing close enough that he ran his fingertips up your legs, all the way from ankle to thigh.

He stood there for a long moment before you felt his thumb slip beneath one of your garters, stretching the fabric away from your skin before slipping out and letting it snap back against your thigh. You drew in a sharp breath and stood a little straighter, but said nothing.

“What should we do with you now?” Steve spoke in a low whisper. 

“Whatever you think is best, Captain,” you responded, voice quiet, almost quivering.

“I think,” Steve began leaning forward to press a very soft, very gentle kiss to the back of your neck, “I think we have to be sure you learned your lesson, don’t we?”

You closed your eyes, the heat of his breath drawing goosebumps out on your skin. “Yes,” you said quietly.

Steve pulled away and took a step back. “Yes what?” he asked.

“Yes, Captain, sir,” you responded.

You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke: “Good girl.”

He let you stand there for another long moment, neary shaking in your heels, the anticipation almost too much. This was part of your punishment, to make you wait for it, to watch you squirm. You stood stock still, as best as you were able, but you were beginning to waver.

And then you heard the soft metallic clink of his belt buckle. 

“Get into position, please,” Steve told you. He tried to sound professional, all-business, the sort of tone he’d take on out in the field, but you knew him too well by now. You could hear that roughness at the edge of his voice; he wanted this as badly as you did.

You leaned over the cool glass top of the desk, settling your feet into a wider stance on the carpeted floor, and stretching your arms out to grip at the opposite end. Beneath you, the glass curled, the front edge of the desk a smooth curve that turned inward and tapered off so it didn’t cut into your abdomen. Almost as though he had imagined this, bending you over it like this, even as he chose it.

The first blow made you gasp. You had known it was coming, you always knew it was coming, but it didn’t manner. The delicious snap of leather against skin as the belt licked at your exposed backside, the sound of it echoing in the office, mingling with the sounds of your gasps and his heavy breathing… it was like heaven. 

He never went hard with the belt. It was just enough to mark you, to heat your skin. To get you ready for what you really wanted. Even still, you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped you when he stopped.

“Was that enough?” he asked. “Did you learn your lesson?”

You sighed, almost dreamily, knowing what was coming. “No, I didn’t,” you mumbled.

“Oh… someone wants more, doesn’t she?” Steve asked, and you closed your eyes and hummed affirmatively, already feeling relaxed and boneless against the glass. When you didn’t speak, his strong fingers pinched meanly at your thigh and your eyes flew open with a loud yelp. “I asked you a question,” Steve reminded in an even tone.

“Yes!” you told him. “Yes, please, please, I want more!”

Another pinch. Another cry torn from your lips. “Yes what?” he prodded.

“Yes, Captain, sir,” you breathed shakily.

“Good girl,” he told you, sounding pleased. You closed your eyes again, your obedience rewarded with a soft kiss between your shoulder blades. You couldn’t help but smile, even with your face pressed sideways against the glass, knowing what was coming.

The first slap of his strong hand against your ass made you groan. Your fingers gripped tight to the edge of the desk, each successive crack of his palm on your skin making you gasp and buck. Your whole body was on fire, the flame erupting from the very place that skin met skin, sending a torrent of molten lava coursing through your veins.

You couldn’t keep count of each strike. You couldn’t stop the sounds you were making, the gasps giving way to drawn out moans, the pain-pleasure mixture making your mind go soft and fuzzy. Sometimes Steve would stop and run his fingers across the blood-warm skin; you knew it must be red now, hot to the touch. Sometimes he’d slip his fingertips down, brushing the damp lace of your panties, just enough to tease. 

“Such. A good. Girl,” he muttered, punctuating each word with another slap against your skin. He was finished with you; you knew his tells so well. “Good girl,” he went on, and his strong arm pushed beneath your abdomen to lift you to your feet. He walked with you, you tottering on your heels as you went, until he seated himself in the leather chair behind the desk, with you pulled up into his lap.

Steve smiled at you; it was blindingly beautiful. “You take your punishment so well, babydoll. I’m so proud of you.”

You couldn’t help but smile back and sigh. “Thank you, Captain, sir,” you replied, resting your head against his chest.

He pressed his lips to your temple, jostling you a little as he did. You slipped from his thigh and found yourself firmly seated in his lap. Clearly, you weren’t the only one who had enjoyed your punishment; he was hard as a rock, straining against the material of his khakis. You couldn’t help but smile.

“You were such a good girl today, I think you should get a reward,” Steve told you. He expression was so sweet, so pure, that he may as well have been talking about the weather; yet here you were, scantily clad, cheeks burning from a perfectly tortuous spanking, seated in his lap with his erection pressing against your core.

God, did you love this man.

“Whatever I want?” you asked curiously.

Steve gave you an indulgent smile, leaning forward to capture your lips with is own for a long, sensual kiss. You could kiss Steve all day long, the way he licked into your mouth drawing out slow tremors you could never hide. It took so little from him to make you whimper, to make you squirm; sometimes you thought he had no idea what he was doing to you, but then Steve would give you that smile, a perfect sexy little smirk that he never flashed to anyone but you, and you’d realize that he knew.

He broke your kiss with a sigh. “Anything you want, beautiful. I’m all yours.”

With a coquettish giggle, you dropped a sweet peck on his cheek and slipped out of his arms. Steve smiled to watch you, a little curious, eyes widening when you dropped to your knees in front of him and arched a suggestive eyebrow.

“You sure, babydoll?” he asked, breath hitching just a bit as you slid your palms up his clothed thighs. “I told you, you could have anything you wanted. Anything.” The darkness in his eyes and the way he licked his lips when he repeated ‘anything’ was not lost on you, but you paid it little mind. You knew what you wanted -- and you wanted to see him come apart.

“This is what I want,” you told him, just a little petulantly. You leaned forward and nuzzled at his groin, enjoying the way you felt his body twitch in response.

“Well, if that’s really what you want…” Steve told you with a put-upon sigh, reaching for the fly of his khakis. You shook your head and pushed his hands away: you wanted to do it yourself. Hands in the air in surrender, Steve leaned back in his chair, eyes locked on yours as he folded his fingers behind his head, peering down at you expectantly. 

You shivered, almost losing your composure. You just couldn’t help sometimes, the way he looked at you. You forced your eyes closed and continued with your plans.

You nuzzled him some more, opening your lips to mouth at his hard length through his khakis. Even beneath layers of fabric, the sensation was enough for Steve to hiss and swear under his breath. It gave you the daring to open your eyes again, watching the way his pink lips parted and his eyes squeezed shut when you every so gently scraped your teeth against him.

You reached forward and flicked the plastic button of his fly open with your thumb, taking the metal pull of his zipper between your teeth and drawing it down just slowly enough for him to open his eyes and watch, muttering a muted ‘Jesus Christ’ beneath his breath. It set your body tingling, knowing that even as you knelt, ass still on fire from the attention of his broad hands, you could push him that close to the edge with so little effort. 

Now the time for teasing was done and you sought out the the small damp patch on his navy blue boxer briefs, clamping your lips over it and sucking hard, even as you stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“Fucking hell, that mouth…!” Steve groaned, reaching forward to tangle his hand in your hair. He loved to watch you like this, relishing the way you taunt and tease, loving the look of you, there on your knees before him. 

You were still lapping at him when you reached up for the waistband of his briefs, pulling off only long enough to pull them down and then swallowing him back as far as you could as soon as his erect cock sprung free.

Steve gasped, unable to stop his body from surging forward and his back to arch up from the chair, never having expecting you to go so deep so quickly. You breathed in fast through your nose, trying hard not to gag, then pulled off to quickly stroke his spit-slick cock before swallowing him down again. He was big, but you had practice by now; whatever you couldn’t take down your throat, you wrapped your fingers around to stroke. You loved the taste of him, salty and clean and just a little bit bitter, just enough to make your mouth water; you moaned around him, a bead of saliva drooling out of the corner of your mouth.

“Fuck… FUCK, baby… m’not gonna la-last if you… if you don’t slow down,” Steve panted and stuttered, but you didn’t care, bobbing your mouth over him, pulling off only lick at him, base to head and back again. You knew his body as well as your own, he could come and be ready to go again in short order. Being a superhero had some perks they didn’t mention in the press, it would seem.

You felt his thighs tense and you swallowed him down again, taking him as deep as you could before he came, a deluge of fluid into your mouth and throat, your name a drawn out groan on his lips. You barely had time to drink him down before Steve was pulling at you, dragging you back up into his lap; his cock hadn’t even softened and you flattened your back against his chest, dizzy with anticipation as you watched his strong hands pushed aside the sopping fabric of your panties and pulled you down onto his cock.

Your head lolled back onto Steve’s shoulder and you gasped at the sudden sense of fullness. Steve set a punishing pace, hands gripped firmly on your thighs as he thrust up into your warmth. He ducked his chin and sucked at the soft skin of your throat, murmuring sweet and filthy things as he fucked you fast and rough. The chair squeaked and groaned beneath you, but you paid it little mind; it had been through such an onslaught before and made it through fine.

“Please,” you gasped. “Please, Steve, I need to feel your hands on me.” 

You started to leverage your own weight and ride him without the support of his hands, and Steve was quick to get the message. He kept one hand on your thigh, keeping your legs spride wide against him, and let the other reach up to pull down the lace front of your bra. He squeezed and fondled your breast in his large hand before ducking down to mouth at your nipple, a low growl coming from deep in his throat when you slowed down in his lap.

You wouldn’t last, your thighs aching and your reddened ass sending sparks of hot pain-pleasure up your spine when it ground against him. You were breathing fast, stumbling over your words as you cried out his name and tried to beg, tried to ask for what you wanted even as your tongue felt thick and heavy in your mouth. Steve knew you too well to let your meaning escape him; he started thrusting up harder, letting loose his grip on your thigh, leaving a pink handprint in his wake. With any luck, it would be black and blue by morning, and you shuddered at the thought of carrying that secret with you all day long, an imprint as personal as a kiss, tucked away where only the two of you knew.

Steve pulled off your breast and tipped up to nip at your earlobe. “Gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

“Please…” you mumbled. The room was thick with the scent of sex, sweat and come and pleasure permeating the air. It was like heaven.“Please… Captain, sir… please…”

“Wanna feel you, babydoll,” Steve told you, and reached down to toy with your swollen clit. Your eyelids fluttered and your body began to tremble; you were so very close. It was torture to try and hold back. Steve could feel you shivering inside, rocking into you as hard as he could, the sweat of your back making his shirt stick to his chest. 

He placed the smallest, tenderest kiss on the side of your neck. “Come for me,” he demanded in a whisper, and your body obeyed.

You were loud, but you couldn’t stop yourself; you screamed out his name, inner muscles contracting and squeezing to milk another climax from him, Steve groaning into the side of your neck. You swore you could feel it, the flood of warmth within you from his release as you sagged against him, sated, exhausted and spent.

 

For the longest time you just sat there, bodies still joined, sweat cooling on your skin. You moaned when he finally began to move beneath you, softened cock slipping out of you as he repositioned you more comfortably in his lap; he tucked himself back into his pants and you swung your legs over the arm of the chair, cuddled against Steve’s chest, his strong arms holding you close.

Steve pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You doin’ okay?” he asked

“Mmmhmm,” you hummed in response. “Perfect.”

Steve chuckled softly, pushing a sweaty lock of your hair out of your eyes. “You really like this game, don’t you?” he asked. He held you carefully and stood, glancing down at your exhausted form in his arms.

“S’my favorite,” you told him with another pleased sigh, and Steve gave you an indulgent smile.

“Let’s go home,” he told you. You curled up tight against him and marveled to watch him as he pulled his jacket off the back of the chair, holding you with only one arm before draping it over your nearly nude form.

You yawned. “Can’t we just sit awhile?” you asked.

“We have to get some aloe on you, babydoll,” Steve reminded as he carried you. He asked JARVIS to unlock the door, pulling it open when he heard the lock click open. “Unless you want to spend the next few days standing on your feet,” he added, and you giggled.

The corridor was still quiet; Tony wouldn’t be in his office for another fifteen minutes or so, and you hoped the coast would be clear when Steve carried you to the elevator and brought you down to the apartment you shared. God forbid any other members of the team saw you like this; it was bad enough when Clint spotted you out a few months ago, pretending to be Steve’s assistant. You’re certain he had an inkling of what was going on -- just as you were certain he told the others.

You didn’t care too much. After all, it was your favorite, of all the games that you and Steve played.

The elevator was empty when Steve stepped inside and you closed your eyes, already drifting into an exhausted sleep.

Steve whispered your name and kissed your forehead. “I love you, babydoll,” he whispered.

Eyes still closed, you smiled dreamily. “Love you too… Captain, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I learned something about _myself_ today.


End file.
